


For Us

by AreYouFilming



Series: I'm here [2]
Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Adams - Freeform, Anxiety, Bisexual, Calabassas, California, Camera, Florida, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Garrett - Freeform, Gay, Hatred, Instagram, Love, M/M, Morgan - Freeform, New Beginnings, Past Lovers, Past Memories, Pittsburgh, Secrets, Separation Anxiety, Shane - Freeform, Social Media, Stress, Tennessee - Freeform, Twitter, YouTube, andrew - Freeform - Freeform, cameraman, dawson - Freeform, more stress, pansexaul, ryland - Freeform, self hate, siwicki, soft, watts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouFilming/pseuds/AreYouFilming
Summary: Andrew and Garrett have been dating for quite some time now. this is a part two to my other story Im here (read first)
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts, Ryland Adams/Shane Dawson
Series: I'm here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725169
Kudos: 16





	1. I'll Follow You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> this is season 2 if you have not read Im here read that first  
> I am so glad to be back. but sadly my next post will be on Sunday may 10th. I a few family things to take care of then its back to my regular scheduled.

A few big events have happened over the last seven months. Shane and Andrew completed a new series “The Beautiful World of Jeffree Star”. Garrett flew out Andrew’s parents so he could relax in the middle of editing. That led to Andrew and Garrett revealing their relationship. Garrett’s mom is finishing up her first round of chemotherapy next week. And of course their love and bond grew deeper and stronger.

November 23, the day after the final episode was released. Andrew had basically been living back and forth between Shane and Garrett’s house the last few months.Garrett was picking him up in the morning and he was so excited, because of late night editing and wack sleep schedules. Andrew’s anxiety had been acting up more. 

As Andrew was lost in thought a sudden voice startled him. “Andrew?” he turned his head to notice a tall figure, it was Shane. His hair was pushed to the left, his eyes had very noticeable bags underneath them. Shane had his sweat pants and t-shirt on, he had a confused and concerned look in his eyes. 

“Are you alright? I could hear you talking to yourself from the other room.” Shane told him. Andrew didn’t even realize he had been thinking out loud. When Shane brought this to his attention, Andrew’s eyes grew wide.

“Oh” Andrew let out a nervous laugh. “I’m fine, just tired is all.” Shane raised his eyebrow and tilted his head. He looked at Andrew for a bit then spoke. “Really? You have been quite off lately.” Shane admitted to Andrew.

“I promise, i’m fine.” Andrew told Shane, giving him a reassuring look. 

Shane took a few more seconds before he walked away. Andrew waited until he knew that Shane was in the other room, he took a deep breath and sat on the bed. Andrew knew he hadn't been okay the past few weeks.

He's been inside his head a lot, it causes him to lose focus. He laid down on the bed and rolled over, he pulled out his phone. He decided to look at the comments from yesterday's video. His face lit up just reading them, he was so happy with how the video turned out.

As Andrew scrolled through his phone his eyes slowly started to close. He gave in and drifted into a nice peaceful sleep. 

Andrew was startled. He was slapped in the face by a beam of sunlight peeking through a small gap in the window that was not covered by curtains. Once he got up he looked at the time, it was 9:32. A few hours before Garrett was going to arrive. So he decided to head out of the room and into the living room. 

When he walked out he saw Morgan and Ryland with their suitcases. Later today Shane, Morgan, and Ryland were flying to Colorado for Thanksgiving. Morgan looked up at Andrew; she didn’t realize he was here. “Morning, Andrew” she joked looking at the bags under his eyes, and his ruffled bed hair. 

Andrew sat down on the couch, placing his phone on the coffee table.

Andrew yawned as he ran his right hand through his hair, “I didn’t realise how early you guys were leaving. Should I tell Garrett to come sooner?” Andrew pulled out his phone to text Garrett. Ryland looked up “We aren't leaving until 2.” Ryland informed him “Morgan just decided to come early.” 

Andrew giggled, “I never knew it was in your will power to show up early.” Andrew and Ryland laughed, they saw Morgan looking at the both of them. “Hey!” she yelled, they were soon interrupted by Shane opening a can of soda. “Andrew, you're up are you feeling okay?” 

“I’m good”

Shane had the same face as last night. The look of worry for Andrew, minus the bags under his eyes. “Yeah--” Andrew’s words were interrupted by the ding of a phone. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table to see a message from Garrett. A smile brushed across his face. 

Garrett- Morning gorgeous❤️

Andrew looked at that message for a while before he heard Morgan talking. “Is that Garrett, tell him he owes me a box of cheez-its.” Everyone laughed, Andrew texted him back with a heart telling him he can’t wait to see him.

“Hey I'm serious, I need cheez-its” Morgan laughed. “Fine, I'll text him.” Andrew told Morgan with a little giggle. Morgan’s smile grew wide.

Roughly 40 minutes pass when they hear a knock on the door. Ryland goes for the door, but Andrew gets to the handle first. He opens the door to reveal his tall 6’4 boyfriend, Andrew tightly wraps his arms around Garrett’s waist. Andrew had missed him so much even though they had been apart two weeks. The feeling of his body on Garrett’s made him feel a sense of home. He had not felt that feeling in a while.

Andrew let go and gave him a peck on the lips. “Someone is happy to see me.” Garrett said with a laugh soon following. “Garrett!” a voice from the other room yelled. “Did you get my cheez-its?” Morgan said.

Garrett handed her the red box of delicious cheesy squares. Morgan thanked him and headed off to the kitchen. You could hear her tear off the top of the box. “I have to grab my stuff from upstairs, I'll be right back.” Andrew headed upstairs and Garrett walked over to the kitchen. Shane suddenly appeared out of nowhere. “Garrett, good you're here.”

Garrett turned to look at Shane, “I need to talk to you.” Shane said. “Okay” Garrett laughed a little nervous. “It’s about Andrew, follow me.” Garrett stood up straight and followed Shane. 

They followed Shane into his beauty room, he closed the door and looked to Garrett. “Shane whats wrong?” Garrett’s worry started to grow. “His anxiety is growing faster and faster.” Shane informed him, “what do you mean by that?” Garrett asked.

“Well he's been in his head a lot. He can't depict what his brain is making up versus what is happening around him.”

“And how do you know that Shane.” Garrett became upset at what he was assuming of Andrew. “Because I lived like that for years, I know the look in his eyes. The desperate look for reality. I don’t know how to describe it other than a desperate cry for help. You’ll know it when you see it.” Shane put a hand on Garrett's shoulder. “Just talk to him, and maybe get him some help. Trust me it will work.” Shane said before walking out of the beauty room.

Garrett took a second to bask in Shanes words. He walked out of the room and saw everyone gathered in the kitchen. He walked over to Andrew’s direction, Andrew could tell something was off. 

After a bit they hopped in the car and headed home. Andrew couldn't keep it to himself any longer he had to ask. “You didn’t look go in there are you okay?” Andrew asked Garrett as they approached the stoplight. “I’m fine, why do you ask?” Garrett told him.

“You just seemed a bit off that's all.” Andrew implied. The two slowly pulled up to their house, “if anybody is off it’s you!” Garrett replied, with a yell not releasing wheat he had said. “What does that mean?” Andrew’s mouth curled into a frown. As soon as Garrett realized what he had said, he reached for the door handle. 

Andrew’s side of the car had an automatic door lock, so as soon as he caught on to Garrett he smashed that button. “Hey!” Garrett yelled. Garrett looked into Andrew’s eyes and saw that desperate look that Shane tried to warn him about, the cry for help. Garrett saw a flood of tears racing into Andrew’s eyes. He grabbed him and pulled that red head into a tight and comforting hug. Garrett didn’t let go until Andrew did, “let's talk inside”.

They got out of the car Andrew pulled his keys out of his pocket, opening the door before Garrett could get to it. Tear drops still cemented to his red checks. They walked in and closed the door, Andrew sat on the couch and Garrett followed. “I know I have been strange,” Andrew said with fresh tears forming. “But I can’t figure out why.”

Garrett grabbed his hand, “describe to me how you feel, Andrew.” Andrew took a deep breath. 

“It’s kind of like being shoved naked into the path of oncoming traffic you're not sure you'll survive the day, but now your dignity is now up for grabs. Even though you could have died everyone around you is now judging you.” Garrett looked at Andrew in shock. He didn’t know what to say or how to feel.

“I’m sorry Garrett for putting you through this.” Andrew stood up, hand still connected to his other half. “Don’t ever apologize for something you can’t control.” Garrett said with a low but loud voice. Andrew nodded his head in agreement and sat back down.

“I think you need someone to help you.” Garrett told him, to his surprise Andrew agreed. “Will you come with me?” he asked looking into Garrett’s blue calming eyes. “I’ll go where you go,” Garrett told him.

That answer made Andrew’s face light up. Garrett shifted his body and laid back on the couch . Andrew laid on top of him, they turned on the tv soon enough they were back to their normal selves. Laughing and eating pizza rolls. 

“Thank you” 

“For what, Andrew?”

“For loving me the way that you do.”

Garrett smiled and kissed Andrew on the forehead. “I love you.” he whispered.


	2. Only Because I Love You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I promise the next like 30 chapters in this new series won't just be about Andrew's anxiety. but in order for me to lead into my next subject I need to write about it give the anxiety more backstory.
> 
> I also have a new upload schedule I will be posting every other day so my stress levels are down and my creativity rises.
> 
> And happy mothers day to all your hard working loving moms out there. Shout out to my mom who has been my hero through these tough times.

“Are you sure you want to do this you don’t have to.” 

“Garrett, I told you that I’m ready” Andrew grabbed his hand with a reassuring squeeze.

Garrett placed a small kiss on Andrew’s cheek and hopped out of the car. They walked up to the yellow and white building holding hands. Andrew wrapped his fingers around the handle and pulled. The couple walked inside, and were greeted by the receptionist. 

“Last name please.” the young brown haired receptionist asked. “Siwicki” Andrew said hesitantly. Garrett could feel his hands shaking a bit so he rubbed his thumb and Andrew's hand. “Ah yes Andrew she will be with you in a moment, go ahead and take a seat.” the receptionist instructed.

The two men headed for their seats, waiting impatiently. Garrett sat there analyzing his boyfriend, he knew he was nervous. He would kill to be able to enter that room with him, to comfort him. “Andrew” a woman said from across the room. “That's me” Andrew stood up and walked towards her and entered her office.

Garrett just had to keep himself distracted for an hour, how hard could it be. 

“Have a seat, Andrew” The lovely therapist said. Andrew took a seat on the white fluffy couch. Despite how calming her voice was Andrew’s leg could not stop bouncing. “My name is Kate, and I am glad you're here.” She said

“Glad?” Andrew said with a raised brow, “yes, glad” Kate began. “Coming to someone for help takes a lot of strength. It can be quite vulnerable.” she added. Andrew nodded his head, agreeing with what she had said. “So I see you didn’t come alone, who was that nice gentlemen with you.”

Andrew’s nervous frown grew into a warming smile. “That’s Garrett, I have known him forever.” Andrew explained. “It’s nice to have friends support you.” Kate added as she wrote in her notepad. Andrew giggled “he's actually my boyfriend.” he informed her. Kate looked at him with a smile “how long have you two been together.” Andrew shifted his body to a more relaxing position “close to a year.” When Andrew said that out loud he surprised himself.

Kate noticed this surprised look. “Is everything okay?” she asked. “Yeah, everything is perfect. It’s just the first time I have said that out loud.” Kate nodded as she listened to Andrew talk about Garrett for a few minutes. 

She noticed how his face lit up when he spoke about him. Kate asked the normal get to know you questions a therapist would ask. “I ask this question to everyone. Why do you think your anxiety started?” Andrew sighed. “If I am completely honest” he said in a low tone. “I don’t quite know.” that made Andrew think, he never truly thought about why this was happening to him. “Let's backtrack then, when did it start?”

“Around the beginning of the year right after Garrett left for Tennessee.” 

Her head tilted a bit, and her eyes widened. Andrew noticed her new facial expressions. A sense of worry loamed over his head. “What's wrong?” Andrew asked. “Whenever you are around Garrett do you feel calm and safe. Like your anxieties are washed away?” Kate asked

Andrew knew exactly what she meant “yes I do.” Kate wrote in her note book and Andrew shifted forward to see what she wrote. He didn’t get a peak of the notes. “When did your anxiety increase the most?” 

“About 6 or 7 months ago, I was having trouble breathing and would sometimes even black out.” Andrew admitted. “Hmm, I see”

“You see what” he panicked. Kate placed her note book down and leaned forward. “You said before that Garrett left in May to see his mom when she developed cancer.” Andrew nodded. “And I am assuming that's when the attacks got worse when he's not around.”

“They tend to” Andrew wondered what she was going on about. “I think you have a bit of separation anxiety.” She told him. Andrew was a little surprised, but as he thought about it more it started to make sence. Garrett was his sanity, his water, his air once again he was everything with Garrett and nothing without him. Andrew sat without saying a word for a few minutes. He looked at the timer, there was about five minutes left. “Thank you” he said as he grabbed his phone and started to walk away.

“Where are you going, we still have a few minutes left?” Kate stood up “I’m sorry but I need to leave, I will email you later.” He opened the door and walked out of the room, he quickly grabbed Garretts hand. Without saying a word they walked to the car, Garrett was confused but waited to ask until they entered the vehicle. 

“What happened there are you okay Andrew?” He turned his head to Garrett 's direction. Without any hesitation he pulled Garrett’s face into a long soft kiss. Garrett broke away after a bit, “Andrew” Garrett said in a honeyed voice. “Andrew looked down at his feet and began to tap his right foot.

“She said that” Andrew put his hand on the arm rest. “She said I have separation anxiety.” Garrett looked a little surprised. “From who?” Garrett looked at Andrew’s slouched body. Andrew slowly moved his head to look into Garrett's soft eyes. He hesitated before he spoke. “You” he said in a small voice. 

Garrett didn’t fully take in what Andrew said, until he heard it play in his brain again. “What?” Garrett said wanting to make sure he heard him correctly. “Whenever you're gone, my anxiety gets worse.” Andrew didn’t know what Garrett was going to say.

“Like I told you before, where you go I go.” Garrett said with a smile. He leaned into Andrew to hold him. Andrew quickly pulled away, Garrett was a bit confused. “But that won’t work forever” Andrew said with a pout. What he had said made Garrett sad and upset. Andrew noticed his face and explained himself, “not like that, I mean like at Shane’s when we were filming or going to see family.” 

Garrett let out a sigh of relief, “Andrewwwww, you can’t live without me.” Garrett jokes, the redhead hit his boyfriend's shoulder. “OK sorry” Garrett apologized as he put the keys in the ignition. “Can we get breakfast?” Andrew asked, “if we can go where I want to go.” Garrett told him. Andrew playfully rolled his eyes at Garrett. “Only because I love you.” 

“Cracker Barrel here I come!” Garrett shouted, joined by a heavy laugh from his partner.


	3. Unicorns & Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought this chapter was kinda cute. Hope you day or night is going good.

Garrett’s eyes fluttered open to the sudden beam of light peeking through the small bedroom window. He rolled over wrapping his arm over his boyfriend’s shirtless body. A comforting tingle shot through Garrett’s body as he felt the warmth of the man he was holding. He felt complete, almost as if the world ended right now he wouldn’t mind. 

Garrett placed a few small kisses on his love’s neck, carefully trying not to wake him up. He sensed a small movement underneath him and quickly stopped. A notification popped up on Andrew’s phone, Garrett looked over to check the time. The phone read 8:12am this was a rare time for Garrett to be awake.

He took this as an opportunity to take in the world around him. To appreciate what he has, and what he's grateful for. As his eyes scanned the room they came upon a small unicorn stuffed animal, sitting high up on a self against Garrett’s wall. Garrett remembers the day he got that, he still lived in an apartment. Andrew came over to hang out, they both had a stressful week. 

He was holding a yellow and black bag with white tissue paper, and Andrew handed him the bag. “What’s this?” Garrett asked. “Something to make your week a little better” Andrew had replied with a friendly smile. Garrett smiled back soon pulling the tissue paper out. He looked at the bottom of the bag and saw a stuffed animal. Garrett let out one of his infamous chuckles. “It’s a unicorn,” he shouted.

“Do you like it?” Andrew asked, Garrett looked at him and laughed. “I love it.”

Garrett smiled, he remembered when Shane came to help him clean his house. He begged to keep this, Shane didn’t quite understand why but he let him. 

He found himself scanning the room once again. As he got lost in thought he felt the body he was holding shift. Andrew turned his body towards him. “Good morning” Garrett whispered. Andrew propped him up with his elbow and gave his boyfriend a kiss. “Morning” he replied with a hint of a yawn. “Did I wake you? I’m sorry if I did.” Andrew laid his head back on the pillow, “no you’re fine.” he said with a small giggle.

After sitting there for a while, Garrett went to check his phone. He saw the normal notifications, twitter, Instagram, and a few from YouTube. Then as he was scrolling he came arossed an instagram post that tons of people were tagging him in. He clicked on the post, it looked to be a blurry picture of him and Andrew kissing. His eyes grew wide, and he rubbed them to make sure what he was seeing is real. Andrew looked at him with a concerned look.

“Are you okay, Garrett.” he said as he let out a little laugh. Garrett looked over to him slowly tilting his phone to Andrew’s direction. “What is that?” he said, grabbing Garrett’s phone. As he looked at the picture he saw what made Garrett’s eyes grow wide. Andrew took a deep breath. Not only did that photo exist, but it had over 90,000 likes and 60,000 comments. The two laid there just processing this.

It was way too early in their relationship to tell the public. But they also didn’t really know how to lie to them. Andrew grabbed his phone off the night stand and started typing. “What are you doing?” Asked Garrett. “I’m texting Shane, he’ll know what to do.”

Garrett got up and changed from his pajamas to his everyday clothes. Instead of doing his hair he grabbed a hat and his keys. “Shane, said we can head over now!” Andrew shouted from the bedroom. He quickly threw on a hoodie and his shoes. They drove about 25 minutes to Shane’s house. The two didn’t know what to do, nothing was really processing in their heads right now.

As they walked up Garrett hit the door with two soft knocks. Shane quickly opened the door, Andrew quickly walked in and Garrett followed. They were all standing in the kitchen “so explain to me what’s going on.” Shane said, before one of them could answer they heard Ryland walking in. “oh hello, I didn't know you guys were coming over.” Ryland said with slight confusion. Garrett pulled out his phone and showed him the post.

“Oh my god!” Shane said not knowing what to think at first. “Wait, that looks like Andrew’s old apartment complex.” Ryland said budding in. “I haven’t been there in months, why would someone post it now?” Andrew asked. “Are you going to go public about the relationship?” Shane asked. Andrew and Garrett shook their heads no in unison.

Garrett continued to look at the picture with Shane. “I mean the picture is blurry so you could easily say that you're not kissing.” Shane told them hoping to make them feel better. “But!” Ryland shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. “You can’t address the rumors until it’s more popular.” Ryland told them. Andrew tilted his head in confusion. “What Ryland’s saying is that if you talk about it too early then it’s more suspicious.” Shane told them, “makes it look like you're hiding something” Ryland added.

“So we just have to wait” Andrew grew a little anxious. Garrett quickly detected his discomfort and placed his and on top of Andrew’s. He could feel his hand slowly becoming more relaxed. “Would you guys like to stay here for the day.” Shane asked. “Really, are you sure?” Andrew said. “Yeah i’m sure, plus if you guys need help on what to say later then we can help.” 

“Thank you,” Garrett said.

It was still early in the day, 10:37am. Garrett and Andrew had a feeling that it was going to be a long day. “And on that note I believe it's my que to order starbucks.” Ryland said, earning a laugh from everyone. Shane was constantly checking his twitter and instagram, as was Andrew. But everyone tried their best to not focus on it though. 

Everyone agreed to order Del Taco, which was a good choice. The food got there fast and was amazing. They all ate in the kitchen to avoid the messiness of shredded cheese and lettuce strips. Everyone was talking and laughing, until Ryland’s phone began to buzz. “Morgan’s calling” He stepped into the living room so he would be able to hear his sister.

“Hey” Ryland said as soon as he answered. “Is it true?” Morgan said with a mix of excitement and nervousness. “Is what true?” Ryland laughed.

“That Andrew and Garrett told everyone their dating.” Morgan told him. “Wait what” Ryland said in total confusion. “It's number two on twitter go check.” Ryland went to check it out, and sadly to his surprise it was trending number two on twitter #Gandrewisofficial. “It’s not true and let me call you back.” Ryland said in a panic hanging up before Morgan could even say anything.

He quickly went back into the kitchen. “Everyone check your twitter!” Ryland shouted. “Why?” Garrett asked. “Just do it.”

Every one unlocked their phones, Andrew was the first to get to it. “Oh no” Andrew said. Shane and Garrett quickly saw what Ryland wanted them to see a few seconds after. “Uh, is now the right time to say something?” Andrew asked. Shane nodded “one of you go then the next do it about ten minutes later. Andrew and Garrett agreed, and the first person to start typing was Andrew.

He typed a decent size paragraph, and everyone waited about 20 minutes before Garrett posted. 

They were getting tons of disappointed but respectful comments from fans. “Just wait until they really find out.” Andrew said, placing a kiss on Garrett’s lips. “They won’t be able to contain themselves.” Garrett told him. 

“Oh shit I should call Morgan back” Ryland said as Shane laughed. Andrew leaned his head on Garrett’s shoulder whispering “Some day but not today.” 

“Awe I can’t wait until you guys get married.” Shane said with a deviant smile.


	4. Church Giggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks I know. My week has been super crazy ok sorry thats not true. i mean it is but what the real truth is, is that i love greys anatomy but i wait till its out on netflix to watch it. so I started watching yesterday and got so involved that I forgot to start writing for today. next chapter is better I promise

“Jingle bells…. Andrew- uh” 

“Garrett Watts, I dare you to finish that song” Andrew yelled in a playful tone. Garrett laughed walking over to him and hugging him from behind. It was very late and Andrew could tell Garrett was in a playful mood. Then A warm feeling raced through Andrew’s spine as the tall man wrapped his arms around him. Garrett began to place small delicate kisses on the back of his neck.

Andrew smiled at the feeling of Garrett soft lips on his neck, but he ignored it. He decided to keep decorating the tiny home with lights. He knew what Garrett was up to he would eventually give in but he wanted to make him go insane. 

They had to have been there at least ten minutes. Garrett was getting annoyed, so his kisses went from delicate to lustful. Andrew gave up on his game and turned around to see his boyfriend’s face. He held it with his hands and he started off with a few nice kisses like Garrett did. Then his kisses grew more hungry. Andrew, still connected to Garrett’s lips, began to walk towards the couch.

Garrett sat back on the couch, Andrew climbed on top of him. The kisses got deeper. Until there was a pounding on the window. “What was that?” Andrew whispered as he climbed off Garrett’s lap. Garrett shrugged his shoulders, as Andrew peared into their bedroom he saw a shadowy figure outside the window. “Someones outside” Andrew once again whispered. “It’s eleven thirty who would be here?” Garrett asked in a low voice. 

“I don’t know a murderer” 

“Andrew, it’s not a murderer maybe it's a person with the wrong house.” they jumped as they heard loud banging on the door. on the door. “Screw what I just said” Garrett got up and headed to the bedroom to shut the blinds. “Andrew, call 911.” The pounding got louder and louder and suddenly it just stopped. They looked at each other in confusion. 

“An officer is on his way, sir” a woman's voice said over the phone. More tension grew throughout the air, quite frankly they didn’t know which they preferred. Garrett then heard a very familiar noise. He carefully looked through the blinds to the person loading a gun. 

He ran to Andrew who was still on the phone with 911 “he has a gun and he just loaded it” Garrett told them he looked up at Andrew whose anxiety was getting the best of him. He was shaking a bit but Garrett held him close.

A loud scream came from outside followed by 4 very distinct gunshots. “How close are you?” Andrew said shakily. “The officer is on your street now.” the woman told them. 

They could hear the sirens from afar the pounding on the window continued. Two cop cars pulled up Andrew and Garrett could hear them yelling at the person. Looking outside Garrett sees them arrest the man and one of the officers walks to the front door.

“Do you know this man?” he asked. Andrew shook his head “we were just watching tv” he said rubbing the back of his neck. “When we heard this loud banging on the window.”

The officer talked to them a bit leaving about 30 minutes later. The couple sits on their bed a few moments later. “What the hell just happened.” Andrew looked at Garrett. 

Garrett looked back at him and couldn't hold it any longer. He laughed “I think we almost just got robbed.” Andrew, confused for a second, joins Garrett’s laughing. They don’t quite understand why they laughed. Maybe it was a way to deal with fear. 

In Situations like this you're expected to stay serious and focused. But some people get what you might call church giggles. It’s the sense of relieving tension from the situation at hand. It relieves anxiety from what's to come. Everyone has had the church giggles you simply just can’t help it.


	5. Christmas pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know another short chapter im sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter as i say every time lol. how was your week mine was stressful lots of testing thats why my story is short but next week i dont have much work for my classes so hooray!!!!! i think im going insane

> _**Monday December 23, 2019:** _

What was once the warm and comfortable air of Los Angeles was now the cold and snowy air of Memphis. The plane landed twelve thirty am on the dot. And unlike most passengers the redhead and his tower of a boyfriend were wide awake. The flight was late at night yes, but thanks to a messed up sleep schedule this was merely the middle of the day for them.

It's because Garrett was rarely able to sleep and Andrew was a good boyfriend. He was just trying to get him to sleep easier. Although Andrew did enjoy their midnight walks to del taco or to just walk around. Those walks calmed Andrew’s anxiety and filled Garrett’s hunger needs.

When they got off the plane they were met with a quiet and dark airport. It was almost Christmas, where was everybody? They blissfully waited for their belongings and were on their way. They arrived at the Watts household, greeted by Garrett’s sister Marianne. She had waited up for them so that their parents could sleep, because unlike Garrett and Andrew they were not night owls.

By the time they arrived at the house it was almost two. Garrett walked him and Andrew to his old room and they soon dozed off. Andrew woke up around nine, he rolled off the side of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. When he was walking down the hallway he saw Garrett’s mom Linda. They said hello and gave hugs, and Andrew continued his journey to the restroom.

Garrett awoke soon after Andrew rolled out of bed, but not soon enough to see Andrew leave. He sat up then heard the door creak open. “Morning beautiful” Garrett said with a smile. Andrew went over and sat on the edge of the bed. “Morning” he replied, giving his beau a kiss.

They headed downstairs and saw the rest of the family. Everyone gave their hugs greeting them since they didn't see them as soon as they arrived. “Mom, how are you feeling?” Garrett asked her “I have been feeling much better lately.” she replied.

Garrett was excited for this week, showing Andrew some of his family Christmas traditions. They family went out and bought their supplies to bake tomorrow. After they went and ate a nice dinner.

_**Tuesday December 24, 2019** _

The day started off once again with the couple waking up around nine. Today was going to be busy. The family had to make cookies, and pies, they had to prepare some of tomorrow's food. And most importantly decorate the tree. The first hour was spent making cookie dough. The dough had to set for a while so they moved on to the pies.

They were making dutch apple, banana cream, cherry, grapefruit, and peach. Garrett’s favorite one to make was grapefruit so Andrew helped him with that one. Although no one could post pictures of the couple being a couple. They did post pictures of everyone having fun. A really cute picture Marianne got was of Andrew putting flour on Garrett’s nose.

The day went by relatively quickly, but everyone was having fun. Everyone finished baking and now it was time to eat. They had pot roast, mashed potatoes and green beans. And a little bit of rum.

Then came Garrett’s favorite part decorating the tree. They started decorating around nine pm, Linda was showing Andrew some of Garrett’s homemade ornaments. Also of course his beloved hufflepuff ornament.

The last thing left was to place the tree on top of the star, which was Garrett’s dad's job. Marianne helped her kids sent out the cookies and milk and everyone hung their stocking.

The adults were all in bed around 12 o’clock due to setting up.


	6. Christmas pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a long chapter. lol
> 
> this chapter was fun to write and as always I hope you enjoy it.

Wednesday December 25th, 2019:

We were awakened by a small knock on the door. Soon after the door swung open Garrett’s niece came in the room excited, Santa had been there. There was a rule in the Watts house on Christmas, nobody could go down stairs until everyone was awake. So being there excited kids selves Garrett’s nieces and nephews woke everybody up. 

The two had gotten up and started to walk down stairs with everyone else. Linda handed out everyone's gifts and she also passed out everyone's stockings. All the gifts were distributed and everyone began to tear the red wrapping paper. 

Some time had passed all the gifts were open, the kids were playing with toys that they had just received. Andrew had gotten Garrett an old fashioned record player along with some records. Garrett loved the gift and he started to doubt if he was good enough. “Andrew can come here real quick.” he said to his redhead. Andrew nodded his head and followed Garrett to his room. 

“I never got to properly do this,” Andrew said to Garrett right before he could speak. He placed a soft kiss on the towering man and gave him a hug. “Merry Christmas,” Andrew told him. 

Garrett went over to his suitcase and pulled out a small box. It was black with a ribbon tied around it. “Merry Christmas” he said, handing over the gift. Andrew smiled as he gently unwrapped the ribbon. He opened the box inside a bracelet with black beads and in the middle there were three clear smokey beads. 

“I have a friend, who makes these bracelets. They are known to help with anxiety, I know it's not as amazing as your gift but-” Garrett was cut off with a tight hug from Andrew. “I love it” when Andrew said that it made Garrett smile wide. He just hoped that one day that box had a ring and that the next answer is yes. 

Garrett helped Andrew put on the bracelet.

“Let's go back down. I can smell your mom making bacon.” Andrew said with a giggle.

The day went by amazing. Everyone was eating way too much food, and laughing a ton. At one point everyone was on the couch watching cheesy Christmas movies. Andrew and Garrett fell asleep in eachothers arms, as soon as people began to notice they sent the kids off to bed and the grown ups went upstairs.

Thursday December 26th, 2019:

It was around 2 pm Garrett and Andrew were getting ready to leave. They weren't leaving the state, they were just going downtown to have the day to themselves. “You ready?” Andrew said, knocking on the door of the bathroom. “Yeah” he said as he walked out, on his way out he grabbed his redhead’s hand. They made their way down stairs. Garrett grabbed the keys to his dad's truck and they left.

“Where do you wanna go first?” Garrett asked about thirty seconds into their car ride. “Something you haven't even done before,” he replied.

Garrett’s jaw dropped in pure excitement. “What, what's wrong?” Andrew quickly asked. “Nothing, I just know the perfect place to go.” 

“Where?” Andrew raised a brow. “I found a place that I have wanted to go for a while.” Garrett was excited. “What is it?” Andrew asked. “I know you kinda get nervous about escape rooms, but if you don’t want to we don’t have too.” Garrett told him. “Let's do it” Andrew said.

“Really?” Garrett was a little surprised. “Yeah It could be fun to try new things, plus I need to test out this bracelet,” he laughed. Garrett laughed as well. Andrew placed his hand on Garrett’s leg as he drove. 

The drive lasted about 30 minutes before they arrived. “Woah this place is huge” Andrew said in awe. “Come one lets go” Garrett said hopping out of the car, he went to the other side and opened the door for him. They walked in together headed for the front desk. It was pretty empty inside which meant that they would probably have more options for rooms. “Hello, and welcome how many people will be joining today.” The lovely woman said. 

“Just us two.” Andrew told the woman. “Ok here are your room options” she told them

“This one looks cool” Garrett said and Andrew nodded in agreement “lets go” Garrett said.

Tuesday December 31st, 2019 

The past week had been really fun, but this week was soon about to come to an end. Andrew and Garrett were leaving late on New Year's day. Their family always threw a big party for new years. Marianne dropped off her kids that their friends houses for the day and night.

New years with Andrew was always funny he would get super drunk, It was really the only time that he did. Unless of course his boyfriend was being hit on by a bartender at Red Lobster. It was Garrett and Andrew’s job to get snacks. They entered the walmart, first they got chips, dip, salsa, and guac. Andrew quickly found his way to the Pizza rolls and they got a few bags. 

They soda and a few other things. They began to head home, it was almost 6 o’clock so when they got home they began to set up. His mom had been making other foods while they were gone. A few minutes later Marianne showed up with the alcohol. 

About 20 minutes later people began to show up, Andrew didn’t dare to leave Garrett’s arm. He knew some people here but not everyone. He didn’t know if they knew about their relationship. Garrett’s aunt and uncle showed up, he introduced Andrew before telling them. 

“Hey, guys this is Andrew.” Garrett said, “nice to meet you.” Garrett’s aunt said, holding out a hand. “I’m his boyfriend,” Andrew told them. They smiled and hugged them. A few minutes of introducing went by and the room began to fill more and more. About 50 people were there. Andrew’s anxiety began to spike but he was fine as long as there were Pizza rolls, Garrett and Alcohol.

As more and more time passed everyone in the room got a little more drunk. Garrett didn’t want to drink too much but he had a few, Andrew on the other hand was beating him by about 4 drinks. The couple found a nice place to sit. Andrew had a plate stacked with Pizza rolls. They sat and relaxed for a while waiting for midnight.

It was 11:58 everyone gathered around the TV to watch the countdown. Time slowly went down waiting for the date to change. Everyone began to chant. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… Garrett looked at Andrew's tired face 4… I love you, Andrew said to Garrett 3… 2… 1… “Happy new years” everyone shouted. Garrett went in and kissed his tired tipsy boyfriend. Love you too!

Wednesday January 1st, 2020

A few minutes after the clock struck 12 Garrett put Andrew on his back and hauled him upstairs. He got him tucked into bed and layed next to him. “Mom, I don’t wanna go to bed.” Andrew shouted. “You kiss your mom with that mouth” Garrett jokes. “No but I kiss you” Andrew leaned in and kissed him. They ended up snuggling until they fell asleep.

They left for LA later that day. Andrew was asleep the entire time. He had a small headache for the night before.

When they got back to LA they mostly slept or just watched movies.


	7. You Disgust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨Warning🚨
> 
> this chapter mentions homophobic slurs.

“Stop, we are going to be late.” Garrett said being interrupted by the repeated pressure of Andrew’s lips on his. “Can’t I just skip it?” Andrew said, climbing off of his boyfriend. “No, you have to go.” Garrett said with a slightly raised voice. Andrew got off the couch he slipped on his shoes and began to walk out the door. Garrett went after him, he felt bad for upsetting Andrew. 

“Andrew, look I’m sorry” Garrett said right before they both got in the car. Andrew looked up at him, “No, i’m sorry you’re trying to help me and i’m being a dick about it.” Garrett smiled “I just don’t want you to feel like I am forcing you to do this.” he said turning the keys “I know” Andrew smilied.

They headed off, as usual it only took about fifteen minutes to get there. The routine was the same every time, check in, wait about 10 minutes to see her, talk for an hour then go get food. “Andrew,” said Kate. Andrew gave Garrett a quick kiss on the cheek and headed in.

“You look happier today,” Kate told Andrew.

“Happier?” he asked

“Well ever since January you have been quite off. It could be that we changed your medication, or is something bothering you?” Kate said tapping her pen. Andrew let out a sigh.

“It’s just,” Andrew said, grabbing Kate’s attention. “When I went with Garrett to see his family for Christmas.” Andrew paused to take a sip of water. “He had so many people around him that supported him and who he was.”

“I thought your family was supportive.” Kate said curiously. “Don't get me wrong my parents are my biggest supporters.”

“It’s just that I have really never had family outside of my parents and my grandma.” Andrew said with an upset look.

“I had a cousin that I would talk to a lot, but he lived in Italy, his name was Jordan. We had planned to see each other for a while, so one day he bought a plane ticket and surprised me. I hadn’t told him about my sexuality, because to be honest it was new to me.” Andrew stopped of a second to catch up with himself.

“I had just told my parents a month before he came. I felt like I owed it to him, we had been talking like best friends for 2 years at that point. So he arrived, the next day I was going to be hanging out with Shane, Garrett and Ryland for lunch. Shane always joked around trying to find me a date whether it was a girl, boy, or a tree he didn’t care he was just being a good friend.”

Andrew got a little choked up. “Are you okay?” Kate asked. “Yeah”

“I invited him to lunch forgetting to tell him. Shane made a joke about our waiter that was clearly gay. He made a joke and said something like that’s the one for you , I turned my head and saw Jordan sitting in disgust. You're attracted to men, he said. So I said yeah And all I hear him say is ‘I knew something was wrong with you, you fucking Fag’ then he walked out I went out after him but when I got outside he slapped me on the side of my cheek.” Kate looked to him shocked his eyes where watery. 

“He was so embarrassed and grossed out by me that he got the quickest plane ticket and left. I came back in and sat down when I looked at Shane and Ryland I broke down. in the middle of the fucking cheese cake factory.”

Andrew yelled the last sentence he spoke.

“I knew that not everyone accepts you, but he was family. I thought family had to love you no matter what.” Andrew said in distraught. 

“Why do you keep throwing around the word had and was?” Kate asked him.

“Because the next day I got a call, his plane had crashed and he died. I was confused on why I was called but they said I was in his emergency contacts” Andrew said with a shaky breath that was pushed out by a weird laugh.

“He made me hate myself for a while. I actually had doubts about being attracted to anything other than women. And the crazy thing is I haven’t even told Garrett about this.” Andrew didn’t even know what to feel at this point. “And if I may ask, why haven’t you told Garrett?” 

“I think it's because I knew he would… protect me.” Andrew sighed “he would have been a completely different person, trying to make sure I wasn’t told those things again.” Andrew was now looking down at the ground. “You don’t like the feeling of protection from Garrett?” Kate asked him.

“Don’t get me wrong I love it. I just feel that if he was there and coddled me throughout that time, then our relationship today would have been affected.” Andrew said.

“I see-” Kate was cut off by the words of the red head. “I’m glad that he left for those 2 months!” Andrew loudly stated then proceeded to cover his mouth with both of his hands. “You do?” 

“Yes” Andrew nodded.

“I think when he left I realized how I feel for him. How I needed him to be happy or to feel safe. That's where the anxiety grew, not being able to see him to tell him how I feel. He's the cause for my anxiety and the solution for it.” Andrew said with a smile, they were then both startled by the buzzing of the timer. Andrew stood up and shook her hand. 

“Thank you” he said before he walked out the door. She smiled as he left.

“There you are, you look really happy.” Garrett said, grabbing his coat before getting up. “I am”

They walked to their car “Denny’s?” Garrett asked. “Yes!” he said, they laughed. The car rides nice, Garrett had told Andrew a while ago that he should not feel obligated to tell him what happened after a session. Andrew usually didn’t talk about what he said. 

They pulled up to Denny’s both happy and hungry. As soon as they were seated at a table Andrew sighed. “Andrew what’s wrong?” 

“I need to tell you something.”


	8. History

The rage grew in Garrett’s eyes as Andrew told his story. As Andrew began to end his story Garrett’s face washed from any emotion. When the red head looked at him he saw tears forming in his eyes. Garrett stood up and moved into the same booth as Andrew, he gave him a tight hug not wanting to let go. 

“I am so sorry” Garrett said, not being able to comprehend why this would happen to him. “Why are you sorry?” Andrew asked. “Because I remember you talking about him a few years ago, and you were so happy that you found more family.” he said, releasing from his hug. 

“Let's just eat” Andrew told him. “Okay.”

After they finished eating they began to head home, “shit I forgot my phone at the restaurant” Andrew suddenly said. Garrett didn’t even hear him. “Garrett?” 

He slammed on the breaks as soon as his mind grasped reality. “What happened to you?” Andrew asked. Garrett took a deep breath, “what did you forget?” he asked. “My phone”. Garrett started to drive, he pulled into a gas station and made a u-turn. Andrew was confused by what happened to Garrett but he brushed it aside as they pulled into the Denny’s.

“I will be right back” the redhead said getting out of the car. He walked in and went up to one of the workers.”hello can I help you” the waiter said. 

“I was here about 10 minutes ago and I left my phone, it's black with a pink outline of a pig” Andrew informed him. “Ah yes I saw somebody put it in the lost in found about a minute ago” he pointed to the lost and found area “thank you”. Andrew went over to the bin and saw his phone on top, he picked it up and headed outside.

He got back into the car and they headed for home once again. Andrew decided not to ask what happened to Garrett a few minutes earlier. He just wanted to get home and help edit the finishing touches of the new Shane Glossin video. Garrett sat in the living room with him, at one point Andrew had to facetime Shane asking about some of the video.

While he did that Garrett made dinner, it was grilled cheese and doritos but it was still good. “Here you are, my good sir,” Garrett said, handing the plate to him.”thanks” he said with a smile.

Andrew hung up the phone and closed his laptop for the night, enjoying his meal and snuggling his head on Garrett’s chest. “I'm sorry for this morning.” Garrett said after a bit of silence. Andrew moved his head to look up at Garrett, confused he asked “what do you mean?” Garrett looked him in the eyes. 

“For freezing up this morning, I know you're the one who went through it but it took me a while to process it.” Garrett told him.

“What I told you at breakfast?”

“Yeah, it’s just heartbreaking to hear that a human being can be so cruel” Garrett told the red head, placing a kiss on his forehead. “If anyone should be sorry it's me, I didn’t even tell you.” Andrew told him. “yeah but I was actually supposed to be at that lunch. I had to cancel for whatever reason. I was unable to be there for you” 

Andrew looked up to him and gave him a kiss “but, you are here now and that is all that matters” Andrew gave him a silly smile. “Let's go to bed, I'm tired,” he added. They got up and got snuggled into bed, Garrett lied awake for a while he was unable to sleep. 

He remembers seeing Andrew a few days after everything happened, completely unaware of the events. There was a big red mark on his cheek. When Garrett asked what happened Andrew told him he fell on one of his runs.

He slowly drifted into sleep, then woke up around 12, Andrew gathered his things. He had to go to Shane’s for a day or two, Tiffany was going to be coming tomorrow with the rest of the bling. So him and Shane both agreed it would be easier. Garrett drove him there, the car ride was oddly quiet, not even music was playing. They soon pulled up, Andrew gave him a kiss and headed into Shane’s house.

“Hey” Shane said as soon as he opened the door. Andrew greeted him and walked in setting his things on the table. “Where’s Garrett he's not one to leave without saying hello.” Shane asked.

“I don't know, he's been weird ever since,” Andrew cut himself off. “Ever since what?” Ryland asked. Andrew sat down,”I told him about my cousin, and what happened a few years ago.” 

“Wait I thought you already told him” Shane said with a surprised and confused look. “I don’t know why I didn’t tell him when it happened.” that was a lie Andrew had a reason he just didn’t want to say it out loud. 

“Okay well lets get ready for tomorrow then we can just relax today.” Shane told him, “that sounds good”


End file.
